Mikael
Mikael ist der älteste der Urvampire und ein Vampirjäger. Er war mit der Urhexe Esther verheiratet und der Vater von Elijah, Finn, Kol, Henrik und Rebekah sowie der Stiefvater von Klaus, den er jagte. Allein die Erwähnung seines Namens veranlasste Klaus zur Flucht. Mikael hatte seinen ersten Auftritt in einer Rückblende der Folge "Die dunklen Jahre", in den 1920er Jahren verfolgte er Klaus und Rebekah, die sich in Chicago aufhielten. Sein Name wurde das erste Mal in "Stefans Geheimnis" genannt, als ihn Rebekah erwähnte. In den 90ern wurde er von der Hexe Abby Bennett verzaubert, in Ketten gelegt und begraben. Zwanzig Jahre später wurde er von Katherine Pierce und Jeremy Gilbert befreit. Nach seiner Rückkehr verfolgte er die Salvatore Brüder und versprach ihnen, dabei zu helfen, Klaus zu töten. Während der Ausführung des Plans gelang es Klaus in den besitz von Mikaels Waffe zu gelangen und ihn selbst damit zu töten. Mikael ist ein Mitglied der Mikaelson-Familie. Persönlichkeit Mikael ist stolz, berechnend und aufbrausend. Als Mensch war sein Verhalten durch Hingabe für seine Familie geprägt. Nachdem er in einen Vampir verwandelt wurde schlugen seinen ohnehin ausgeprägten Eigenschaften in Besessenheit um. Seit tausend Jahren verfolgte er seine Kinder und versuchte Niklaus zu vernichten. Trotzdem liebte er noch immer seine Familie, aber nicht Klaus, denn dieser gehört nicht zu seiner Familie. Früheres Leben Ursprung Mikael wuchs in Osteuropa auf, wo er Esther kennen lernte, eine Hexe, in die er sich verliebte. Die beiden heirateten und wurden wohlhabende Landbesitzer, bevor sie eine Familie gründeten. Ihr erstes gemeinsames Kind, ein Sohn, starb aufgrund einer Seuche, die in Osteuropa ausgebrochen war. Um der Krankheit zu entkommen bat Estehr ihre Freundin Ayanna um Hilfe, die ebenfalls eine Hexe war. Sie erzählte ihnen von einem Land, jenseits des Meeres, wo sie in Frieden leben konnten. Mikael, Esther und Ayanna verließen daraufhin Europa und siedelten in der Neuen Welt, heute bekannt als Mystic Falls. Allerdings lauerten auch dort Gefahren. Bei Vollmond verwandelten sich die Ureinwohner in unkontrollierbare Bestien, vor denen die Siedler in Höhlen Schutz suchten. Es ist bekannt, dass Esther und Mikael zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits mehrere Kinder hatten: Elijah, Niklaus, Rebekah, Finn, Kol, und Henrik. Als Niklaus seinen Bruder Elijah bei einem Schwertkampf besiegte, forderte Mikael wiederrum Niklaus heraus. Er unterlag seinem Vater und Mikael fragte ihn, wie er aufgrund seines unüberlegten und impulsiven Verhaltens überleben wolle. Verwandlung thumb|left|210px|Mikael als Mensch.Später musste Mikael einsehen, dass seine Familie nie in Sicherheit leben konnte, solange die Ureinwohner, die Werwölfe waren, existierten. Ihnen fiel sein jüngster Sohn Henrik zum Opfer. Daraufhin bat er die Hexe Ayanna ihnen zu helfen, die aber ablehnte, stattdessen war es Esther, die ihre Kräfte missbrauchte, um ihre Nachkommen zu schützen. Das Ritual verwandelte sie in Vampire. Dafür gab Mikael seinen Kindern Wein, der mit Tatias Blut versetzt war und tötete sie danach mit seinem eigenen Schwert. Danach zwang er sie das Blut von Lebenden zu trinken, um die Verwandlung zu vollenden. Die Geister deren Macht sie missbraucht hatten wandten sich, wegen diesem Verbrechen, gegen sie und machten die Sonne zum tödlichsten Feind der Vampire, die Blumen (Eisenkraut) die am Fuße der Weißeichen wuchsen verursachten bei ihnen Schmerzen und verhinderte die Manipulation von Menschen. Die Weißeiche, die ihnen Unsterblichkeit verliehen hatte, war das einzige auf Erden, das sie vernichten konnte. Mikael und seine Familie verbrannten später den gesamten Bestand der Weißeiche, um zu verhindern, dass sie jemals als Waffe gegen sie eingesetzt werden konnten. Mikael behielt ein Stückholz der Weißeiche und fertigte daraus heimlich, den bis dato einzigen Pfahl aus Weißeiche. Blutfehde Als Klaus seinen ersten Menschen tötete, löste er damit den Werwolffluch aus und Mikael erkannte, dass Klaus nicht sein leiblicher Sohn war, sondern das Ergebnis einer Affäre seiner Frau Esther. Gedemütigt und außer sich ging Mikael auf die Jagd, tötete Klaus' biologischen Vater und dessen gesamte Familie, nicht wissend, dass er damit eine Jahrhunderte anhaltenden Blutfehde zwischen Vampiren und Werwölfen auslöste, die bis heute anhält. 20. Jahrhundert In den 1920er Jahren verfolgte Mikael seine Nachkommen, die von Klaus in Särgen gefangen gehalten wurden. Er hielt sich in Chicago auf und arbeitete für das dortige Police Department, um leichter an Informationen zu gelangen. Schließlich bekam er einen Hinweis, dass sich Klaus und Rebekah regelmäßig in einer Bar aufhielten. Dort führte er eine Razzia durch traf aber nur noch auf Stefan, da Klaus und Rebekah bereits geflohen waren. Mikael befragte Stefan, der allerdings unter Klaus Bann stand und deshalb aussagte, dass er beide nie in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. 70 Jahre später, in den späten 90ern, kam Mikael nach Mystic Falls und suchte nach dem Petrova Doppelgänger, Elena Gilbert. Um die Tochter ihrer besten Freundin zu schützen verwendete die Hexe Abby Bennett all ihre Kräfte darauf, Mikael zu neutralisieren. Danach wurde er in einem verlassenen Mausoleum beigesetzt. Er verbrachte dort regungslos die nächsten 20 Jahre. Katherine erfuhr von seiner Existenz durch ihre Freundin Pearl, die ihr die Geschichte vor Jahrhunderten erzählte. Staffel Drei In Die Abrechnung wurde aufgedeckt, dass Mikael ein Vampir war, der Klaus gejagt hat, aber von einer Hexe eingesperrt wurde. Anna berichtet Jeremy davon, der diese Information an Damon und Katherine weitergab. Anna warnte sie davor, Mikael zu befreien, weil er eine Bedrohung für alle Vampire darstellte. Katherine ignorierte ihre Warnung und machte Mikaels Grab mit Jeremys Hilfe ausfindig. Als sie den Sarg öffneten erwachte Mikael. Die nächsten zwei Tage verbrachte Katherine erfolglos damit, Mikael wiederzuerwecken. Allerdings verweigerte er die Aufnahme von Tierblut, bis Katherine einen Menschen opferte. Er reagierte auf das Blut, das ihm Katherine in den Mund tropfen ließ und verlangte von ihr damit aufzuhören. Einige Stunden später entschuldigte sich Mikael bei Katherine für sein Verhalten und erklärte ihr kein menschliches Blut zu trinken. Katherine äußert ihre Enttäuschung, denn er sähe armselig aus, und nicht wie jemand, der Klaus solche Angst einjagt. Aber er sagt ihr, dass er Klaus töten kann und dies auch wird. Als ihn Katherine daraufhin fragte, was er stattdessen zu sich nimmt, packte er sie und trank von ihrem Blut, denn er trinkt nur das Blut von Vampiren und nicht das von Menschen oder von Tieren. In die Die Ur-Familie hatte Mikael die beiden Brüder Stefan und Damon in einer Bar aufgespürt. Er befragte Stefan, wie schon vor Jahrzehnten, nach Klaus Aufenthaltsort, der aber aufgrund von Klaus' Manipulation nicht in der Lage war darauf zu antworten. Danach befragte er Damon, der sich unbeeindruckt zeigte und ihn scherzhaft fragte, ob dies das volle Ausmaß seiner Kräfte sei. Mikael rammte seine Hand in Damons Brust und drohte Stefan damit, das Herz seines Bruders herauszureißen, wenn er ihm nicht antwortet. Stefan zögerte einen Moment, ehe er die Manipulation überwand und Mikael erzählte, dass er Klaus nach Mystic Falls locken kann. Mikael drohte damit ihn eigehändig zu pfählen, wenn er sein Wort bricht. Stefan lockt Klaus nach Mystic Falls indem er sagt, Mikael wäre tot. Er wird eine Stunde vor dem Gespräch von Elena neutralisiert, damit Stefan nicht lügen kann. Als er wieder aufwacht, möchte er mit Rebekah reden, diese Unterhaltung brach sie aber bald ab, da sie wütend auf ihn ist, da er sie in Vampire verwandelt hatte. Vor dem Tanz trank Mikael noch Stefans Blut, um ihn davon abzuhalten, etwas zu vermasseln. Beim Homecoming Dance unterhält er sich mit seinem Stiefsohn und droht, Elena (die Katherine war) zu töten, falls er nicht rauskam und gegen ihn kämpfe. Nach mehreren Aufforderungen seitens Klaus, sie zu töten, stößt Mikael ihr schließlich einen Dolch in den Rücken.thumb|Mikael geht in Flammen auf. Klaus ist abgelenkt und Damon nützt die Möglichkeit, Klaus mit dem Weißeichenpfahl, die einzige Waffe, die einen Urvampir für immer töten kann, zu pfählen. Damons Versuch wurde aber von Stefan vereitelt und Klaus tötet Mikael mit dem Pfahl. Mikael ist mit dem Pfahl in Flammen aufgegangen. The Originals Mikael taucht in der ersten Staffel von The Originals zum ersten Mal in einigen Flashbacks der Brüder Elijah und Klaus auf. In Always And Forever zeigt Elijah Hayley seine Geschichte, in dem er ihr seine Gedanken überträgt und erklärt ihr, dass sie immer alle Angst vor ihrem Vater hatten. In späteren Folgen sieht man ein paar Ausschnitte aus der Kindheit von Klaus, in der die Grausamkeit von Mikael ihm gegenüber deutlich hervor tritt. In Le Grand Guignol ist in einem Flashback zu sehen, dass Mikael vor einem Jahrhundert der Grund dafür war, dass das Opernhaus in New Orleans abbrannte. Damit verjagte er Elijah, Rebekah und Klaus aus New Orleans und die drei dachten Marcel wäre in dem Feuer umgekommen. Klaus sagt außerdem in derselben Folge: "Mikael was the monster, monsters were afraid of.", was so viel bedeutete wie: "Mikael war das Monster vor dem selbst Monster Angst hatten." In A Closer Walk with Thee sucht Mikaels Geist Klaus und Elijah in ihren Träumen heim. Sie finden heraus, dass es daran liegt, dass die andere Seite zu zerfallen droht und die Geister der verstorbenen übernatürlichen Wesen sicher nicht sang- und klanglos ins Nichts verschwinden werden. Mikael nutzt diese Zeit und nimmt Kontakt zu Davina auf, die ihn in From a Cradle to a Grave vollständig wiedererweckt. Er ist nur wiedergekommen um Klaus endgültig zu zerstören, allerdings hat Davina ihre eigenen Pläne mit ihm und sperrt ihn als eine Art Geheimwaffe im Dachboden der St. Annes Kirche ein. *Mikael ist damit der erste Urvampir, der richtig und vollkommen wiedererweckt wurde, trotz, dass sein Körper durch den Weißeichenpfahl in Staffel Drei von TVD zur Arsche verbrannte. Davina schaffte es seinen Geist wieder zu manifestieren und ihm einen Körper zu geben. Fähigkeiten und Kräfte Als Vater der Urvampire ist Mikael der älteste Unsterbliche der Welt (jetzt wo Silas und Quetsiyah tot sind). Er gilt als der mächtigste und stärkste Urvampir und ist somit der stärkste Vampir der Welt. Wie genau das Kräfteverhältnis zwischen ihm und seinem Stiefsohn aussieht ist unbekannt, da sie nach Klaus´ Verwandlung zum Hybriden noch keinen wirklichen Kampf gehabt haben. Anfang des 20. Jahrhunderts konnte er Klaus allerdings mit Leichtigkeit besiegen. *'erhöhte Kraft und Schnelligkeit': Urvampire sind physisch viel stärker und schneller als jeder Vampir, Werwolf oder Mensch, ohne Anzeichen von Müdigkeit. Sie sind in der Lage, andere Spezies mit einem Schlag zu enthaupten und mit kleinen Objekten Türen oder Fenster zu zerschmettern. *'erhöhte Sinne': Urvampire können extrem gut hören, sehen, riechen und schmecken. *'Beschleunigte Heilung': Urvampire heilen schneller von Verletzungen als Vampire und Werwölfe. *'Durabilität': Urvampire halten physisch viel mehr aus als jeder Vampir, Werwolf oder Mensch. Eisenkraut oder Holz schwächt sie kaum. *'Manipulation': Urvampire können Menschen und Vampire, sowie Hybriden beeinflussen. *'Aufspüren von Eisenkraut': Urvampire sind in der Lage, Eisenkraut in ihrer Nähe aufzuspüren. *'Unsterblichkeit': Urvampire sind fast unzerstörbar und werden ewig leben. *'Traum-Kontrolle': Urvampire können die Träume von Menschen oder Vampiren verändern und ihnen so Alpträume bescheren. *'Emotionen-Kontrolle': Vampire sind in der Lage, ihre Emotionen zu kontrollieren und zu manipulieren. *'Erkennen von Lügen': Laut Klaus hat nur Rebekah diese Fähigkeit. Sie spürt, wenn jemand lügt. Schwächen *'Pfahl aus Weißeichenholz': ist die einzige Möglichkeit, einen Urvampir zu töten. Er wurde aus der Weißeiche, einem Baum aus der Entstehung der Vampire geschaffen. Zurzeit ist der einzige vernichtet, als er gegen Mikael verwendet wurde. *'Weißeichen-Asche Dolch': Ein Silberdolch, eingetaucht in der Asche der Weißeiche wird einen Urvampir temporär töten, solange er in dessen Herzen bleibt. *'Pfähle': Holzpfähle können Urvampire nicht töten, sie jedoch für einige Stunden außer Gefecht setzen. *'Eisenkraut': Auch Urvampire werden von Eisenkraut verbrannt, heilen jedoch so schnell, dass der Schaden in wenigen Sekunden verschwunden ist. *'Sonnenlicht': Wird die Haut eines Urvampirs der Sonne ausgesetzt, verbrennt diese. Ob der Urvampir bei längerer Aussetzung der Sonne stirbt, ist wegen ihrer raschen Heilung unklar. *Der Schutzzauber eines Hauses verwehrt einem Urvampir den Einlass in dieses. Wenn der Vampir uneingeladen in dem Haus ist, wird er orientierungslos und beginnt zu ersticken. Sonstiges *Er sollte ursprünglich Eric heißen, wude jedoch wegen der Ähnlichkeit zu True Blood in Mikael umbenannt. *Mikael ist der einzige Vampir in der Serie, der sich von Vampirblut ernährt. *Er hat seine Kinder umgebracht, wodurch sie alle zu Vampiren wurden da die Mutter (Esther) einen Zauber auf sie gelegt hat. *Er ist aufgrund seines Alters und der Gewohnheit Vampirblut zu trinken der einzige der es rein physisch mit Klaus aufnehmen kann, trotz dessen Hybridenkraft. Außerdem ist anzunehmen, dass ihn seine Frau stärker als seine Kinder geschaffen hat *Mikael war der erste überhaupt, der einen Weißeichen-Pfahl besaß. Galerie Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Vampirjäger Kategorie:Mikaelson-Familie Kategorie:Urvampire Kategorie:Rückblenden Kategorie:The Originals Charaktere Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Untot Kategorie:Gepfählt Kategorie:Feindliche Beziehungen